the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-1471-A
Appearance This Scp looks like a anthro wolf with black fur. MalO has no fur or skin on his face. Just the skull.. He is a stalker. So you never really see him.. Personality MalO is very sweet. But never seen often. Unless you are Kary. But he is usually with Kary roaming around taking photos! ALL OF THIS SHIT IS FAKE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DONT WAIST YOUR TIME!!!!!!!!! Love and Romance Basic MalO's basic romance is based on his personality he adapts from his user, which, in the case of Kary, is someone who's a little Skittish, lonely, and affectionate. He's very comforting to those he likes, showing that while he may be a bit creepy and even a little bit stalkerish, he's sweet and caring. Though, if someone hurts the one he loves, he will show no mercy to them, driving them to insanity by tricking them and scaring them relentlessly followed by either finally killing them or making them end their own lives. He seems to enjoy texting as a main form of communication when not doing physical things with them along with taking selfies with them when they may or may not know he's there. Since cell phones are a huge thing for him, he may tag along in their cell without them knowing to keep them safe; especially if they have to go somewhere where no one else can go with them. Sexting is also very common prior to actual intercourse. MalO seems to lack understading of normal human romance aside from affection, having to be taught what being romantic is like; it takes some work, but he tries hard to get it right. Tsundere If preferred, MalO will become tsundere for them, resulting in his trouble showing love, becoming a bit more cold. This results in the struggle of being overly affectionate and acting like he doesn't care, getting flustered when they're near. He may be slightly overbearing in this romance, not wanting them to leave, but also not showing his love often. However, the upside is that intercourse tends to be rougher and more passionate. Affection tends to be a lot more emotional and drawn out as well. MalO may be a bit physical due to his tsundere side causing him to become frustrated with them at times. Yandere If preferred, MalO will become yandere for them, becoming extremely sweet, yet crazy to them. His default for yandere is the possessive type, avoiding harming them, but harming and sometimes killing others if he thinks they're a threat to their love or his loved one. If asked to be obsessive, he will instead become violent to them, switching between being very sweet and very crazy to you instead of others, trying to keep you locked or chained up somewhere. As a yandere, his stalkerish tendencies go full blown in either form and unless they ditch their cell phone, there's literally nowhere they can hide where he won't find them. Even then, it's a little hard; impossible for the user. The upside for a possessive MalO is the overly sweet and affectionate side that he shows them along with the undying devotion and willing to do anything for them if they ask. However, persuasion must be uased if they want him to not hurt anyone else; ironically, he is willing to share thyem, but only with those that treat you right. Kuudere If preferred, MalO will become kuudere for them, showing little to no emotion to everyone except them, whom he will show a little more emotion. Despite not showing any, he does have emotions; just unable to show them. His trust in you will be shown more there and he may seem happier that you're there and at times, like a sociopath due to his lack of emotions. Don't be confused, however, as this is just due to being kuudere and he is not actually a sociopath. Surprisingly, one may feel more important due to this romance, but affection will be sparse and intercourse will seem meaningless. Dandere Relationships Kary Hyde *[[Kary Hyde and MalO Hyde|Relationship]] (GirlFriend) SCP-049 SCP-023 SCP-105 Yuno Gasai=